The War of Dreams
by Lion Cub 101
Summary: There is a war going on in Dream Hollow which makes Pixie Hollow the only safe haven for fairies! But what happens when the Great Dreamer is hit. Will Queen Clarion and Tink and the ministers be able to save Queen Janet, or will all hope be lost to Dream Hollow? R&R, please! Sequel to Wedding Fever...
1. Prologue

Pixie Hollow, the kingdom of the season fairies.

This has been one of the most peaceful places. The ruler of Pixie Hollow was a beautiful fairy, her name Queen Clarion. Most don't know that she has an older sister.

Ways off the island of Neverland is a lushus island far away from the mainlands. This is known as Dream Hollow. Home to the dream fairies and Queen Janet, her sister. At the very center is a grand tree called The Great Dreamer, like The Pixie Dust Tree in Pixie Hollow, this is the very life source of Janet.

Dream Hollow however is the opposite of Pixie Hollow. Why? It's in danger. Dream Hollow is at war. Lord Mortimer, the antagonist of this story has vowed to destroy the only thing standing in his way of ruling. Queen Janet. How? The Great Dreamer.


	2. Chapter 1

The afternoon air felt cool and fresh against Clarion's skin. It's been six years since Milori and her got married. But in all that time Janet hasn't visited. She usually came at least once year and stayed for two or three days, with her being queen and all. Clarion started getting worried, but she couldn't think about her supposed missing sister. She had an important meeting to attend to involving a certain tinker fairy's invention and" a few preparations of spring.  
DURING THE ME"ETING...  
"But, spring will be delivered in just 3 or 4 days! Therre is no way we can finish all of those preparation on time!"Hyacinth arion replied,"I I know your concern, maybe during the bringing of spring to the main land. we can finish does preparations."  
As they thought about it, Viola,Queen Clarion's royal messenger, fluttered inside. "Your majesty, I just wanted to let you know thatQueenJanetwill be visiting soon."  
You could see Hyacinth's mood brighten up alittle, but Clarion's glow Brighton a little ola lefaft the room. leaving the queen of the fairies in the best mood.a  
suddenly,  
Clarion's winds emitted a glow. Signaling Janet's arrival. But something was wrong. Instead of its bright beautiful colors. It was faded and dull.

At that moment they heard a knock at the door.

"You may enter."announced Clarion.

In flew in Janet stumbling over everything that was in her way. When she was one foot away her wings gave out and she fell. As she fell Hyacinth darted over and caught her while the others gasped. Clarion stared in shock and worry and flew forward.

"Are you alright?"Clarion asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Its alright."replied Janet weary.

"Are you sure? I see you brought company, which you never do."

"I'm fine. Its alright."Janet repeated in a much darker and sterner tone.

Clarion and the others were amazed. Janet never had used that tone to anyone! Especially Clarion.

"I'm going to my room. Marcos! Cleo!"she called out even more tired than before.

At the doorway popped out two heads. One moment later they flew in. Janet got out of Hyacinth's grasp and flew slowly towards another pair of doors. Both Marcos and Cleo followed. But not closely. They were a great distance behind with their heads hanging down.

As soon as they left Sunflower spoke up,"This isn't like Janet. Why would she speak to you like that!?"

"And then the way she was flying and how she suddenly fell!"Hyacinth added.

"And how your wings were glowing faintly."Snowflake continued.

"And also how the other two were following her. Almost as if they were afraid of her!"Redleaf r reminded.

"Not only that. But her appearance alarmed me as well. She was paler, thinner, and her light was dimmer. When she spoke at me with that tone. I notice her glow turned black. I k know my own sister and that right there meant something is wrong with her."Clarion finished.

After she finished talking she flew out heading towards Janet's room. Something was wrong with her sister and she was determined to find out.

* * *

I'm sorry for the grammar. My computer's kind of whack.


	3. Chapter 2

Cleo, one of Queen Janet's most loyal and trustful subject, was helping said queen up stairs into her room. Marcos was flitting about elsewhere talking to a few passing fairies, he had arrived to Dream Hollow probably when World War 2 was just ending.  
"Your highness, do you not think that we should probably tell, her majesty, Queen Clarion abou-"Cleo's sentence was cut short with Janet turning around her glow as dark as the night,"NO! I shall see fit ss to when it is most appropiate to tell! As for you. I don't want to hear a single word that has anything to do with said war."  
As she was finishing her sentence, her glow lightened a bit. She became even more tired than she was before,"I-I'm sorry, Cleo. I didn't mean to-,"Cleo held both hands up and responded,"I know you didn't my queen. All of Dream Hollow is terrified about...why don't we continue towards your bedroom, my lady."  
They did so. Although, they never noticed Queen Clarion listening to every word at the bottom of the stairs,"War? That can't be? A war against Pixie Hollow? No, we've been in such a peaceful time. Then, what does she mean?"she flew away after them all the way to Janet's room.  
When she finally made it to the top staircase. She saw Cleo leaving the room and fly off towards the Autumn Forest.  
Slowly, she knocked on Janet's door,"Procceed," cried a muffled and regal voice through the door. Clarion opened the door as gracefully as she could,"Well, isn't that a miracle? You finally knock before entering." smirked Janet.  
Clarion ignored the comment,"Janet are you feeling, alright? Is there anything you wish to share?"  
"I'm fine, Clarion. I've only been...busy."  
"What's going on at Dream Hollow?"  
"Oh, umm...you know. Stuff." Janet tried to make as best as a good smile as she could.  
Clarion rose an eyebrow at her sister,"Stuff? What kind of...stuff?"  
"Oh, you know. Preparing dreams here and there. Finding new and better ways of staying hidden from the humans."  
"Janet, please. What's this I hear about a war?"  
At this Janet turned and looked at her a younger sister in the eye. Her sky blue eyes turned so dark they could have passed for black. Her glow darkened so much you wouldn't even be able to what was her dark black hair and what was her glowing aura. Her wings only became more visible, and in the designs of them you could see the silver pixie dust flowing through it. From the base of them to the edges. Clarion suddenly wasn't comforted by the fairy she knew all her life. The one who she could always count on for help. She was now very frightened. She wasn't even sure if she could ever see Janet the same after this."What? Who ever said such thing! Cleo! I told her not t-,"Clarion just put her hands on Janet's shoulders, but gave a yelp and jumped away. When she touched Janet her hands burned from the coldness. Janet's skin was as cold as the ice! Her scream though brought Janet out of her anger. Her eyes became dimmer than they were before she even arrived. Her glow dimmed back to silver, but it started flickering. Her wings became as transparent as the air itself.  
Suddenly, Clarion was holding Janet in her arms. Janet's glow was no longer there. Her skin became colder and much more paler than it already was, if it was even possible. Her breathing slowed dangerously.  
Her vision started to become a blur. But she could faintly see Clarion's mouth move. She could see Clarion's bright and golden glow. She could feel her sister's arms trying to hold her. If she could only hear her sister's voice before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Possibly, the most terrifying moment for Pixie Hollow, was when they heard their queen yelling for help.

Milori got to Clarion first. He had lost Clarion twice and was not intending to do so for a third time. Especially, not with Janet around.

When he got to her. He was relieved to find her alright, but when he saw who she was holding, his tension built up again.

He knelt down next to Clarion, alsoQueen QClarion had her head buried in her chest. trying to wake, the possible, passed queen.

Anna Remedy, the head of the healer talents, arrived just before the ministers could, and just as quickly as she came darting into the room and seeing the queen's sister sprawled across the floor with her head in on her lap she had already had Janet in the Healing Cove.  
ONE HOUR LATER...  
Practically, all of Pixie Hollow knew of Queen Janet being in the healing cove. Queen Clarion had her head buried in Lord Milori's chest. The minister of spring, or Hyacinth, was pacing back and forth. Which each passing minute everyone became more restless.

Finally, Anna came out. She nodded as if saying, "Yes, she's alright." The tension in the air was replaced with relief and happiness.

"You may come in to see her," she requested. Hyacinth was the first to go, followed by Clarion and Milori, and after the rest of the ministers.

As they walked through the chamber of twisted roots towards a small chamber. The minister of winter, or Snowflake, stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked the minister of autumn, or Redleaf. "Listen..." she only answered.

They all stopped to listen. They heard a man's familiar voice coming from the room Janet was in.

Suddenly, it hit them. Clarion, in a hushed tone, said,"Mortimer."

 **Reviews and flames are accepted.**


	5. Chapter 4

Clarion slowly approached the small room Janet was in. The others all followed. They stood out in the hallway. Trying to listen and understand what the hushed voice was saying.

Suddenly, Janet let out a pained scream.

They all burst inside the room only to find a crying Janet.

"Janet are you alright?"Hyacinth asked, hugging Janet in consolation. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go. I knew it. I knew it."Janet mumbled.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. Calm down. Who are you talking about?" Hyacinth wondered.

"Cleo, she left to Dream Hollow. I knew she would leave. I shouldn't have let her go! All because of that stupid tree!" exclaimed Janet.

Clarion, confused, asked,"What tree?"

"The Great Dreamer." she answered.

"What about it?"

Janet only shook her head. She only turned and sobbed into Hyacinth's chest.

The minister of summer, or Sunflower, approached her.

"Do you want to talk in private with someone or do you want to be alone?" she asked her.

"I want to speak in private. With you." was her answer.

Milori, Clarion, and the ministers exchanged glances. They left the room in the exception of Sunflower.

Once sure they were alone. Janet sighed, "Sunny, you remind me so much of my mother. Queen Caroline."

"I thought her name was Clara?"

"That's what everyone thought it was. But no. It was Caroline. You are just like her."

"How so?"

"My mother, whenever she was present, she had this presence of making everything much more joyful. She could console fairies with only three words. All of Pixie Hollow loved her. The day she passed. Everyone was down-casted. That was the first time I truly felt sadness." as she spoke, her voiced cracked.

Janet spoke as if it was a dream. A dream that she wished would come back to her. A dream she could relive. Sunflower felt her sorrow. She had felt it the day her predecessor had passed. Although, she never was his child, he had treated her as one. When he passed, the only thing she could love and care for were the fairies and her queen.

"You remind me so much of her, Sunny. Just talking to you reminds me of her."

"What would she do to you?"

"I remember, each night. She would sing to us. When were all together. Albert, Clarion, and I. She would lull us to sleep. She would play games with us whenever she had time to spare. She was there to dry out tears or to just make us laugh. She looked out for us. Sunny, you care for us, too. I know what you do for us. I appreciate it very much and I'm sure that the others do to." Janet said with tears in her eyes.

Sunflower smiled at her. A warm smile that could have been as warm as the sun's rays of light.

But her smile fell in remembrance of what happened earlier, "Janet, I need you to tell me what's wrong with The Great Dreamer. What happened?"

Janet, hesitantly, responded, "Dream Hollow is at war with Mortimer. A month ago The Great Dreamer was hit by one of Mortimer's lightning bolts."

Sunflower gasped, "But that tree is your life source! Just like The Pixie Dust Tree is Clarion's life source! Th-,"  
"I'm not finished. The tree was burning and I started to weakened. If the water talents from Dream Hollow hadn't put it out...but I was only weakened. Except, the tree became more vulnerable. A week ago we found that the tree had been poisoned."

"But if the tree is poisoned than that means..."

Janet nodded, "I'm dying."


	6. Chapter 5

Sunflower was shocked. But she put on a brave face. She needed to know everything. With that she told her, "Janet, we heard Mortimer in here. What did he do?"

Janet stayed quiet, then she looked down.

Sunflower noticed Janet had an ashamed look in her eye.

"He touched you," Janet only nodded.

"Where did he go when we came in," Janet pointed outside.

Sunflower approached the window noticing dark storm clouds appearing overhead. She then heard a crackle of lightning. She flinched at the sound of it. After she heard the cot Janet was laid upon creak. When she turned Janet was gone.

AFTER...

Snowflake was the only one that could catch up with Janet. Following her they finally got to her destination.

The Winter Woods.

"You can't go. Your dress is much too thin with no sleeves nor straps. You don't even have a coat," but as if she had not heard Janet went on and disappears behind some trees.

Quickly, Snowflake followed after. When she caught up to her they were in a clearing, but not alone.

There was three fairies in front of Janet. Snowflake his behind a tree. She studied each closely.

The first was a very young sparrow-man with blond hair that covered his left eye and eyes the color of the ocean. His suit was covered in blue pixie dust, but what surprised Snowflake even more was that he had monarch wings, too.

"Prince Albert..." whispered Snowflake.

The second another sparrow-man with long red hair, see through wings,brown soft eyes,light skin,and was taller than Janet. He wore an autumn robe with a small crown of leaves on his head.

"The Minister of Autumn, Charlie."

The third was a beautiful woman with bird like wings, she had large blue eyes, and her gown including her aura have off a pink glow. She had a high crown upon her blonde hair.

Snow felt a wave of privilege,"Queen Clara."

Suddenly, a fourth one appeared. This one was much shorter than the others had white hair that would turn slowly into people at the end. She had black leggings with a silver dress and was barefoot. She had fair skin. At seeing her Snow wanted to cry.

"Zoey..."

She suddenly realized she could see through them. They weren't fairies. They were ghosts.


	7. Chapter 6

Snowflake stayed hidden behind the tree. Ghosts. She only heard stories of them in Fairytale Theatre, but she never thought of them real! She then looked at the third fairy. She saw very similar traits from the late prince, Prince Albert, Queen Clarion, and especially Queen Janet.

She then shook her head. No matter how astounding it is to see these four fairies. She only came for Janet.

But as she looked down. She gasped. The queen of dreams was sprawled on the snow covered ground.

Snowflake darted over to Janet. She picked up her upper body. She could feel Janet's skin, it was as cold as the glaciers that surrounded the Winter Woods.

She shook her, but Janet stayed still. Snow could feel the warmth left in her body slipping away quickly. She looked up at the fairies, but they had vanished. She heard a voice after.

'Go.'

Knowing what it meant she nodded.

She slipped one of Janet's arms around her shoulder and flew towards the border. She then realized how far they really were. She was afraid they wouldn't make it. She heard a noise that brought up her hopes.

An owl's screech. She looked up. She saw Milori's owl, Aidos. She called up to him and a moment later. Aidos landed.

Milori ran over to them. At once he had Janet in his arms with his cape around her.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Lord Milori?"

Milori grimaced at the thought, "I hope so. She could lose the ability to fly, but if we get there fast enough, she could save her wings. And maybe her life as well."

Snow frowned with worry, "Maybe?"  
LATER...  
Aidos flew through the air at the speeds of a rocket. Snow held onto Janet noticing her skin became more pale and cold.

"Are we almost there!?" she cried out.

"A bit longer! I can see the Autumn Forest!" Milori cried back.  
MEANWHILE...  
Clarion searched around and inside the Pixie Dust Tree. She found no trace of Janet. She then heard a screech. She turned and saw Aidos.

She clearly saw the Minister of Winter, Lord Milori, and Queen Janet! She had brightened up a little, but she then had heard Aidos pained screeched and saw him fall towards the ground and landed in the river.

 **I've heard magical things happen when you review.**


	8. Chapter 7

The probable most life taking moment Snowflake would have been in would be practically falling from the sky into the river below. Being a fairy she could fly, but it was so unexpected she couldn't even move them. Besides Aidos being an owl could probably swim to the edge of the river, but Lord Milori?

Yes, he had broken a wing, but they hadn't fallen off. If a fairy's wings get wet, they of course would not be able to fly, but if they are inside a body of water, such as a lake or pond, their wings weigh down and can pull the fairy with it.

Queen Janet, being unconscious, didn't need the help of her wings to sink to the bottom.

When Snowflake's shock had passed she had tried to fly, but found her wings unable to move. She tried and tried, but found herself crashing into the river below.

She turned her head and only saw darkness. She could see the light above her. She reached out her hand in attempt to see how close she was to the surface. She only felt the water.

The feel of her wings becoming heavier with each passing moment frightened her as it kept pulling her down into what seemed like the endless abyss that was below her.

She then felt a rush push her towards the surface. She crashed through the water and gasped for air.

Hard, she landed on the ground. Sputtering water. She saw fairies gathering around. Including the ministers and Queen.

All staring in shock and amazement. She looked down to see the retreating water and noticed some silver pixie dust within it. Once it was back into the river she noticed someone on the other side.

Dripping wet, was a weary Janet, whose hands were gesturing at the water and bending it to do her will.

She finally looked up to look at them. Her eyes meet Hyacinth's. With a nod. She collapsed onto the ground, tired. Her eyes wide open. Breathing deeply.

Hyacinth flew over to her and held her close to his chest.

He closed his eyes and whispered sweet nothings to her. She could feel her grow limp from the sleep she needed.

He turned to glare at Milori, "Either, you truly want Clarion for yourself and almost killed her or your owl is demented," Milori returned the stare, "Is that a that a threat, minister," Hyacinth only held his head up high, "No that. I only want an explanation. Or is it because you don't have wings anymore you simply forgot how to fly!"

With that an argument came out. Just before things went out of hand a voice rang out through Pixie Hollow, that obviously seemed furious, "ENOUGH!"

The two sparrow-men stopped and turned to stare at the weary queen.

Janet glared at both of them. She, although, no longer liked Janet. Instead, her glow had darkened and so did features. Her presence felt intimidating, frightening, and uncomfortable, but worst of all, threatening.

"You should know better than to blame someone for a fault that is not theirs, Lord Milori and Minister of Spring," as she spoke, her voice echoed with an ancient voice but along with her own; as she said their names her eyes glowed green.

If anyone had to say something describing Queen Janet at that moment. They would all have only one word to describe her- evil.


	9. Chapter 8

Everyone was dumbfounded at seeing the Queen of Dreams like this. They all knew she could bring nightmares as well as dreams, but they knew she does not look like this when she does being nightmares.

Only three of all fairies knew what was going on. Queen Clarion, being her sister, had seen this happen before, but once only, Snowflake, having been her best friend, had also seen this happen before, only multiple times, and the Keeper, he of course being called the Keeper of All Fairy Knowledge should know.

"Keep back," the Keeper warned as he himself hovered a few inches back.

As did everyone else. Janet had turned to stare at Dewey, the Keeper, and glared,"Mortimer was right. This place would have never made it if you had not lived here. Watch your back. This place will fall all because of that smart know-it-all fairy, Dewey,"Janet had had growled, but she then smiled that made most uncomfortable.

Dewey widened his eyes which had made Janet smile even wider,"Snowflake, you know what to do,"said sparrow-man has ordered with uneasiness in his voice.

Snowflake nodded hesitantly, she hovered a little closer and quickly darted back to the other side of the shore for a wave of water crashed down from where she was at.

"Don't come near me you little-,"Janet had threatened but was cut off from a crackling of thunder.(or lightning I forgot ^_^)

The noise had frightened Janet enough to get her out of the state she was in.

Most had jumped from the sound as well and fluttered a little farther from Janet. Others out of worry had flown to the Pixie Dust Tree.

At seeing Janet's appearance change back to the weary queen of dreams. The tension eased a bit.

Snowflake, along with Clarion, flew closer to her.

Janet looked up with a horrified look in her eyes. She got up and backed away from them.

"Stay back. Please, I don't want to hurt you,"Janet cried.

Snowflake urged forward,"Janet, please, let us help you,"Janet stumbled back a bit more,"NO! Stop trying to help me and help yourselves! Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you! Please!"

Janet stumbled farther away from them. She then flew off leaving nothing but dust. Clarion called after her,"Janet! Wait!" She then flew after her and they both flew off to the direction of Never Peak


	10. Chapter 9

Janet had darted off towards Never Peak. She wasn't losing Clarion though. In fact her wings seemed to be getting heavier by the minute.

She pushed herself to go faster. She could hear the faint yells getting louder.

Then, they stopped abruptly.

She had thought she has lost Clarion and somehow picked up a tailwind. But she suddenly felt something wet crash on top of her making her fall into the dirt below. Although, it wasn't dirt, but mud.

She looked up to suddenly realize it started raining! She was so caught up in escaping she hadn't noticed it started raining.

She heard thunder again, but after she had her side started hurting. She yelped in pain as her vision turned blurry. She could faintly hear her sister yelling out in distraught. Then she blacked out.

MEANWHILE...  
Over the hills of Greece. Was a bright, but small light. If you looked closer you could see a fairy, or sparrow-man if you noticed it was actually make.

This sparrow-man looked as if he were 28 years old and had dirty brown hair with warm cream colored eyes. He had olive colored skin which seemed darker in some places do to the dirt and grime that had built up. He had a few bruises and scratches, along with small scars. He was wearing what looked like a very old, dried up, brown, Autumn leaf that had started to fall apart. He was wearing brown tights as well that were ripped. His shirt seemed to be partially tucked in revealing a brown leather belt underneath. He had brown shoes as well. In fact everything he seemed to be wearing was brown. He had a rope in his right hand while a brown leather satchel hung over his left shoulder. He had a hat as well, which seemed a little burnt.

Although what seemed out of place was a bright yellow jacket over his crumpled shirt.

He had a maniacal smile on his face and was steaming as if he just got out of an oven alive.

He clapped his hands and dust floated around his arms.

"Those humans won't catch me! I finally got what I wanted!"he had cheered. His voice had sounded warm and friendlywith a hint of hillbillyish accent.

He reached inside his satchel revealing many treasures. He then took a golden ring with ruby placed in the middle. To a fairy it would be used as a crown.

The sparrow-man whistled,"Now that's a sight! I can't wait to show Janet this!"

He tucked it back into his satchel and started drifting away towards the direction of Italy until he heard a faint yell.

He had thought it was his imagination until the voice was right next to him. He yelled out of fright and by instinct took out a sword that was strapped to his back by the strap of the satchel.

"EEP! Watch out where you swing that thing Hawk! You practically cut off my wings!"cried a familiar voice.

The sparrow-man, or Hawk as the fairy had said, took a good look to are who this stranger was.

She wore a dress which seemed to shimmer in the light. She wore sandals that were in between the color of white and grey. Her eyes were a golden yellow while her hair was a fiery orange. She had freckles speckled across her face. She had a golden cloud that seemed to havethe letter D in a formal way.

On her arm was a type of writing that seemed to have been practically burnt their.

'First Guard, Messenger and Captain of the Queen'

Underneath it was the image of a shield with a sword with a formal letter imprinted on the side of the helmet.

Hawk's eyes turned as big as apples.

"CLEO!"he had yelled in glee. "What privilege it is to have you in my presence!"

Cleo managed a forced smile.

Hawk took notice and wondered,"What seems to have happened my lovely captain?"

Cleo only sighed,"It's about Queen Janet."

"What happened to her?"

"The Great Dreamer had been poisoned which means that she's dying."

"WHAT!? Who could have done such a thing!"

"Easy answer. Mortimer."

"You mean that green haired demon that murdered Queen Caroline?"

"Queen Caroline?"

Hawk sighed,"Queen Clara, my dear, Queen Janet and Queen Clarion's deceased mother."

"Oh, yes, sir. Mortimer had somehow gotten passed the guards and poisoned the tree."

Hawk only stared at her in amazement. He seemed to be thinking of something. He rubbed his chin which seemed to have a brown goatee. He then gasped.

"Aku Raihna,"he had said hoarsley.

"Excuse me?"

"The Aku Raihna. Which means Evil Queen. What if it took over?"

"I don't understand, sir."

"We must go back to Queen Janet. If she's turned into Aku Raihna then it can mean the end of life as we know it! Hurry, Cleo! Off to Dream Hollow!"

"Umm...she's in Pixie Hollow!"

"Oh no. All the more reason to make us hurry a lot more. Let's go, Cleo! Off to Never Land!"

The two sped off towards England and up to the Second Star on the right towards Pixie Hollow. Whatever Hawk seemed to be talking about concerned Cleo very much. When they had finally made it to the island they realized something was wrong. A giant storm cloud loomed over Never Land drenching it in harsh rain. One thought ran through both Cleo and Hawk's mind, 'How will we get to Pixie Hollow through this?'


	11. Chapter 10

Hawk had been hovering around Never Land for awhile with Cleo trying to find a way to Pixie Hollow when something, or someONE caught his eye.

Floating above the storm clouds and flashing lightning towards Pixie Hollow was a sparrow-man with green hair. He had a fading scar above his eye.

Hawk glared at him realizing who it was, "MORTIMER!" He screeched at the the sparrow-man.

The figure turned around indeed revealing said fairy.

"Hawk? Long time, no see, brat." Mortimer snarled.

Hawk glowed with an intense golden light,"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a child anymore and YOU shouldn't be here!"

Mortimer only shook his head with an amused look,"What are you going to do you homeless little son of a-"

"I'm not homeless! I just don't to settle down in one place only!"

Mortimer taunted,"Well, you won't be homeless for long. Soon, you'll join Caroline, Albert, Charlie, and your longtime sweetheart Bettina. And who do you think will join them in at least three days sharp, that's right. Your new little crush, Queen Janet."

Hawk widened his eyes. He then scowled at him,"You're a sick excuse for a being, Mortimer."

Hawk took out his sword.

Mortimer smirked,"You're talentless, Hawk! I'm a storm fairy! Who do you think will win a brawl!? A storm fairy or a talentless one!"

Cleo gasped,"You don't have a talent, but you said..."

Hawk frowned,"I'm sorry, Cleo. I might die, but at least I'll rest in peace knowing I did it for a good cause!"

"Do you think dying for a queen who already had no hope is a good cause!? Do you think the final thought your sister will have of you is being a liar a good cause!? Dream Hollow will crumble. Soon, Pixie Hollow will as well! If I can't have either none can! They'll cease to exist along with every fairy that stands in my way!"

Mortimer shot a spark of electricity at Hawk. He deflected it with his sword. He darted at Mortimer and slashed his sword at him. Mortimer dodged and had summoned sparks of electricity in which this time Hawk seemed to have failed in avoiding. One had struck him on leg which practically paralyzed his leg. Another, had got him in the chest which flung him onto a cloud crashing through it.

"No!"Cleo cried.

Mortimer, satisfied, hovered over to the hole Hawk had left in the cloud. Peering into it. He could see the land covered in darkness and vast rain. Suddenly, a figure jumped at him through the hole.

Hawk had tackled Mortimer surprising him enough to actually give Hawk enough time to take out his sword and injure him.

Hawk had lost his hat and yellow jacket in his fall revealing his messy wet brown long locks. He was dripping wet.

He took out his sword from Mortimer's side.

Mortimer only smiled, he then gave Hawk a blow to the cheek and got up. Hawk had held onto a cloud and looked up. He saw Mortimer's injury healing itself.

Hawk frowned open mouthed astonished,"How?"

Mortimer only bellowed with pride,"I'm invincible! You can't kill me! You can thank your friend Janet for that! If you're done fighting like the child you are I think I should be killing you, soon, but do you want to see your precious queen first before you die?" Mortimer made a flash of lightning in which an image appeared showing Janet on her bed deathly pale. Her breathing very slow. Sprawled all over her pillow was her gleaming black hair, but stands of it were slowly turning white. Her glow flickered. Around her was the ministers, Clarion, and Milori. Marcos was there next to her bedside staring out the window with concern. Clarion had red eyes from crying, while Milori's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist with sadness in them. Hyacinth sat next to Janet holding onto her hand. Redleaf and Snowflake stood next to each other holding hands. Snow had her head on Red's shoulder and glumly stared towards her friend. Sunflower only could let a few tear drops fall before turning and leaving the room, but left behind a bouquet of Daisies. All around the room you could see the room had physically become grayer. Hyacinth, in a low hushed voice, had started to speak to Janet,"Jan, please. Don't leave me. Please, we need you. You can't go. Not yet. Not without me." The image started to vanish as clouds started to swirl around the image and soon the swirling clouds became part of the giant storm.

"Would you like to know a VERY small secret? Janet is expecting." he stared at Hawk with a malicious grin and struck him one last time. Hawk had been flung right at the feet of Cleo where he blacked out. Mortimer then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Cleo cried out horrified. She then saw that Hawk was unconscious only.

She picked him up supporting him by the arm. She then flew over to Pixie Hollow carefully.

MEANWHILE...  
Marcos looked outside the window from Janet's room. He had heard the minister of spring talk to the dying queen and couldn't help, but to think of his own love that had died because of Mortimer.

~ FLASHBACK~  
Far far away from all the continents of Planet Earth. On a lushus green island hidden from humans deep within the forest of the island was a large land.

All around you could see fairies. They were playing and laughing. Some were hard work in gardens or just tinkering, but others were near large boiling pots mixing in the most peculiar vials. After each vial was added an image would pop up and the fairy would add more to it by mixing more vials.

Other fairies, that seemed more advanced than others, were singing sweet lullabies that made the listener fatigued and fall asleep in which, because of the song, would have the most pleasant of dreams.

But other fairies seemed to be a bit darker than others. They did similar things only the ones near the pots would create horrible images. The ones that would sing would have the same effect only the listeners would squirm around for they had unpleasant nightmares.

But in the middle off this vast, green, silver, and magical land with the most clear and beautiful waters anyone could see was a grand tree larger than all the others. Silver dust ran throughout the tree. This is the Great Dreamer. In it lives thousands of fairies including the one who rules them all. The queen of dreams. This tree is literally her life source

Yes, this is the land of Dream Hollow. Home to the dream fairies.

Like Pixie Hollow, Dream Hollow had nature talent fairies as well only they're work was not used for the preparing of seasons, no. They instead helped the dream and nightmare talents.

The dreams and nightmare talents were the rarest of all, ironic since they live in the land of dreams. They create the visions of all humans when they sleep.

One of these fairies was a young fairy called Lily. She had fair skin with purple eyes. Her golden hair shimmered in the light of the moon or Sun.

Her cream colored dress reached up to her knees and she was barefoot.

She fluttered around Dream Hollow when she stumbled upon Marcos.

This lean and tall sparrow-man. Co-captain of the queens guard and lead messenger.

His soft tan skin didn't much how tough his skin really did look.

His black hair was a mess, but what really did catch her attention was his strong confident golden orange eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment and smiled. Lily gave him a peck on lips for her greeting. Marcos glowed brighter after.

They were seen together almost all the time almost anywhere.

But one day while they had a small picnic on a hill a horn sounded from Dream Hollow. Soon after a fire ball had crashed into a house. Followed by a dragon that terrorized the land behind him outlawed fairies attacked the kingdom.

It was complete chaos. Many fairies went for shelter.

Marcos lead Lily to shelter as fast as he could. He kissed her passionately on the lips for a goodbye for now/good luck kiss  
and darted off with Cleo off to battle.

Mortimer had then appeared.

He charged towards the Great Dreamer, but was confronted by the Queen of dreams herself. There was a great battle between the two.

But the Queen had won and sent the attackers leaving, but there was great destruction.

Mortimer then had sent a strike of lightning towards the tree and Lily had flown and taken the blow, on purpose, instead.

After Mortimer had left making it clear that this was war.

Queen Janet could only stay there and watch and Lily died in Marcos arms.

The last memory Marcos had of his true love was her saying,"I did, do, and always will love you."  
~ END of FLASHBACK~  
Marcos had tears in his eyes and he too left the room.

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...  
Hawk was half conscious by the time he and Cleo reached Janet's room.

He then was out of her grasp and flying through the door like a rocket.

He had come in so frantic he had frightened Clarion out of Milori's hold.

Hawk flew toward Janet's bed and saw her hopelessly laying there.

He could only shake his head and cry.

After awhile Snow hovered forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

He got up and they both hugged. He cried into her shoulder.

But they then heard something.

They turned and saw Janet waking.

Hawk knelt next to her,"Janet?"

She looked over the side and shock filled her eyes,"Hawk?"

He nodded and they hugged out of relief and happiness.

She then saw Hyacinth and as soon as she let go, Hyacinth hugged her and kissed her out of relief.

The others were only started to brighten up until Hawk had said,"I had talked with Mortimer before I got here."

Snow looked at him,"What happened?"

"We had a fight. But after he confessed that Janet was...expecting as well."he had hesitantly replied.

The others gasped. Hyacinth looked back at Janet,"Is this true."

Janet only nodded.

Clarion hovered closer to her,"When did Mortimer touch you?"

Janet shook her head,"It's not only Mortimer's child, but Hyacinth's as well..."there was silence after.

"I'm going to have twins."


	12. Chapter 11

They all stared at Janet amazed. She was dying and pregnant. Something was needed to be done and fast. Thunder and lightning raged outside. As it did Janet whimpered and held her gut.

Snow and Hawk took notice of her skin becoming thinner. "Get Anna."Snow ordered.

Hawk dashed to get Anna. He find her in the healing cove helping fairies that had come from Dream Hollow.

"It's okay. If you could fly from Dream Hollow to Pixie Hollow. You'll be alright." She had told to one fairy in which had obviously no more chance of living. But she only nodded.

Anna turned around to find Hawk. She nodded as a greeting. She smiled at the fairy assuring her to sleep.

She then left the room,"The dreamers are leaving to Pixie Hollow for shelter. Most for help, some because they know the battle will continue here, and the rest for Janet,"she replied.

Hawk nodded,"I need your help."

"Anything new?"

"I'm serious, Remedy. Janet looks like skeleton. I just found out one of my best friends is dying AND that she's pregnant on the same day!"

"She's what?"

"Never mind. Let her explain. Anna I need your help. We both know this is serious. Remember what Mortimer did to He-"

He was then cut off by her pushing him to the wall her elbow to his throat,"You prom-"

"I know I did. But you aren't the only one here who suffered a loss,"he replied hoarsely.

"This isn't our battle, Hawk."

"It will be soon. Why else do you think Dream Hollow came ready for a fight to start here?"

"We don't know that!"

"Anna, you can't do this. Cleo she-"

"Is YOUR sister. Not mine. She's YOUR problem. Not mine."

"What if she's hurt. Then, will she be your problem. Ann, don't let something as small as this stop you from doing your duty. He's taken the ones we love from ALL of us. He's about to take Clarion's only family. Then, she'll die from a broken heart as well Hyacinth. And Milori would be crushed without Clarion. Snowflake would be devastated without her big brother, Milori. Sunflower would be alone without her best friend, Hyacinth, at her side. Mary would crumble from the loss of Clarion. Dewey would feel useless because of her condition. And there go the almighty protectors of the Hollow Kingdoms. Which would then mean the victory of Mortimer. He would then most likely take over. Do you want that aims!? Huh!? You can prevent this from happening by just participating and helping to save Janet's life by just checking on her."he then took a chance to catch his breath. By now Anna had relieved of him from her elbow. She started at him.

She then made her choice,"Hawk, you really are one hell of a sparrow-man. Heck, I can barely stand you most of the time. But what Mortimer didn't realize was. This war would make even the worst of enemies come together and fight alongside each other. I'll do it."

With that they darted back to Janet's room. If only they had known that it wouldn't be so easy to get there.  
MEANWHILE...  
In the dark shadows of the ruins of the Forbidden Hollow. Mortimer lurked in the shadows surrounded by the traitors, outlaws, and sworn enemies of Dream and Pixie Hollow.

Many were complaining to launch an attack now that Janet was so weak.

"Enough! We all have the threat of Clarion and her allies. We shall wait until Janet had died. Then, shall we attack. Without her. They'll be broken. And who will protect Clara's little princess now!? They should know I'm not alone this time and that I am invincible!"he cackled. As he did, a lightning bolt struck a tree in Dream Hollow which had started a fire and spread. When it reached the center and started burning the Great Dreamer's roots Janet yelled in pain. As the fire went up the tree engulfing it in flames. Janet squirmed and scream in pain. When the water fairies had saved the tree and Dream Hollow from burning completely to ashes. Janet lay on her bed. Her eyes practically dull. They realized that moment. That she would die very soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Hawk and Anna flew through trees and passed fairies. On their way, sky became darker and lightning shot at them.

"There it is!" Anna yelled.

She pointed to the familiar glow of the Pixie Dust Tree. Hawk flew faster holding on to Anna with one hand. When they were about to land, a bolt had immediately struck both.

Anna landed in the roots of the tree well hidden from sight, while Hawk landed nearby the rising river.

High above in the branches of the Pixie Dust Tree, there was a small chuckle. The pixie flew off the tree into the clouds leaving a familiar trail of black pixie dust behind.

MEANWHILE...

Tinkerbell sped throughout Pixie Hollow looking for a list thing that would keep a fairy's wings dry.

As she followed the familiar trail of the river she started noticing it rippling rather oddly. As she slowed down to ponder over it she was suddenly struck by something big and wet.

She flew out of the sky into the mud. 'Mud? Why would there be mud when it's isn't-oh.' She looked up at the sky to find it raining once again. She scrambled to her feet and ran to get to dry shelter which was hard enough seeing that there was more rocks to stub her feet on that particular day.

As she ran she noticed a hat floating in the river. 'That looks familiar,' Tink thought. She had then remembered.

She had seen that same hat on Hawk's head on his way to the Mainland.

She ran upriver to find his leather satchel floating not too far from shore. She picked it up finding an umbrella that would originally go on a cocktail. She reached deeper inside to give her the biggest shock of her life.

It was never-ending! She looked inside to see a large vast room filled with lost things from the Mainland,"Wow, I need to ask him if he can get me one." She closed the satchel and covered herself with the umbrella and kept running.

Not too far upriver she found a sparrow-man half submerged in the river. She gasped,"Hawk!"

She ran up to him and fell to her knees. She nudged him slightly, but he wouldn't wake. She pulled him out of the water and glanced at the Pixie Dust Tree,'He's too heavy to carry even if walking, but maybe...' She glanced at the satchel around her shoulder.

WHILE...  
High above the clouds. The same pixie smirked at the sight of fairies running for cover from the rain.

"They're so foolish, Lord Mortimer get ready for your next phase of the plan."

The pixie stomped on the cloud once and thunder erupted. She stomped twice and the rain poured down harder. She stomped thrice and lightning flashed.

She laughed at the screams of fairies and was filled with glee each time lightning touched the ground erupting into flames.

"Who's going to save Pixie Hollow, now!" The pixie called.


	14. Chapter 13

JClarion held Janet's hand. Janet's grip weakened as soon as the flames in Dream Hollow were out. Milori placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's best if you get some rest, Clarion. It's been a lonh day."

She reluctantly let go of her hand and as she made her way out the door she looked back at her sister. Her only family left. She sighed and left and as soon as she walked out the door she was confronted with a familiar sparrow man.

Wild red hair, tomed skin, and golden eyes. Stone looked up at his aunt and asked,"Is she inside?"

Clarion nodded.

"May I?"

She stepped aside her hands gesturing to the oak doors,"You may."

He walked inside his wings drooping as soon as he saw his mother on her death bed. He kneeled next to her,"M-mom?"

The queen didn't answer. Clarion looked away and made her way back to her own quarters. She closed the doors behind her and turned to stare at her bedroom. It was dull and grey looking. Outside her window she could hear the thunder. She could hear the screams. But what could she even do?

She sat down at the edge of her bed staring at the floor blankly and then it all came to her at once. She sobbed. She screamed. She threw things across the room. The bookstand on her wall was broken off its hinges and the books went tumbling down as dust and pages flew and then she sat in the middle of it the mess she made crying. She curled into a ball on the floor hugging her knees. When she finally opened her eyes again sje saw a single page glimmer in the faint light that shown in from outside.

She sniffed taking the paper. It felt almost like sand paper and the words shimmered with a strange kind of light. As she payed more attention to the words she came to realize that it was in Leaf Lettering, an old style of writing way back when fairies didn't have the alphabet they used leaf symbols as letters. It was rarely ever used now but of course she and Janet and their brother had learned how to read and write.

But it had been so long ago, but it never hurt to try.

The corner of the yellowing page had some type title. Clarion took a close look at the letters in the corner as she tried to decipher the phrase.

"T-H-E...A? No that's an H. The H-History O-F...N-E...The History of the Never Tree?"

She continued to read and after finishing the page she began to scavenge the others.

If The Great Dreamet was anything like The Pixie Dust Tree she could still manage to save Janet. But she had to be quick. There wasn't enough time yet and it was raining outside. How could Clarion if do such a thing with a raging hurrican out there?

She shook her head, _Janet had a broken ankle and she fought Mortimer to get you back home. Even then you still lost Zoe. What's a little rain on your wings to_ _death_ _?_

It was decided. She began to scavenge her clothes looking for the best ones for travel and left a note on her bed. Finally she tucked her wings into her coat so she wasn't such a bright target and snuck out of the home tree and into the rain sneaking through the tall blades of grass toward Cannibal Cove.

 **~oOo~**

Tinkerbell did her best to carry the satchel. Somehow, Hawk had managed to make it heavy even if it was never ending. She tripped over something soft and large and she looked back she noticed one of Hawk's hands ha slipped out.

"Oops," she said as she tucked his hand back inside and continued to trudge toward the Pixie Dust Tree.

She grunted as she hurled the satchel back onto her back as it began to slip again and when she looked up she saw a bright glow ahead.

 _Who's crazy enough to be out here at this time_?

Tinkerbell looked after the glow as it disappeared in the blades of grass. She shrugged and continued forward.

 **~oOo~**

Anna rubbed the back of her head and held out her hand. She gasped a little as she saw a small trickle of blood slide down her fingers. She looked up, the roots had protected her from the rain. She was still nice and dry. Dry enough to make it inside.

As she sat up her head began to spin forcing her back to the dirt.

She held her head trying to calm her head but that only caused a headache.

After a couple minutes she finally began to crawl her way out of the roots.

"Anna?"

She looked up.

Fairy Mary had walked outside to see any signs of the storm ending soon and instead she found Anna crawling through the roots like some sort of undead creature.

Mary helped Anna out and Anna explaimed what happened.

Mary looked out to the river in worry,"Let's hope, Hawk is up by now before the river rises. Go inside, I'll send scout fairies to look for him."

Anna couldn't help but look at the river in worry too. It'd be a shame to lose a spirit such as Hawk. She turned away reminding herself that the priority was helping Janet and she quickly fluttered inside.

 **~oOo~**

 **I know. I know. You all have my permission to kill me for such a late chapter. I'll try paying attention to my stories more.**

 **~Lioncub 101**


End file.
